Quand Rogue devient plus humain
by Lisou 14
Summary: Toutes la promotion d'Harry et inviter a un bal avec leurs enfants quand les enfants demandent a leurs parents le moment le plus fort et que réponde t'ils ? Celui d'un certain professeur Rogue devient beaucoup plus humain qu'a l'habitude. chapitre 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** rien est a moi tout l'univers de Harry Potter et a son auteur JKR sauf l'histoire que je vient d'inventé bien sûr .

Bonjour voilà j'écrit ma deuxième fics n'aillaient pas peur pour ceux qui lisent mont autre fics le secret de la tante pétunia soit dit en passant.

Cette idées ma germer dans la tête et je voulais la mettre en ligne pour connaître vos impressions.

Quand Rogue devient plus humain est que les élèves s'en mêlent : 

Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi une tel histoire ?

Quand Ron, Harry et Hermione se remémorer leur souvenir d'école avec Drago et les autres de leur promotions lors d'un bal pour les anciens élèves et leurs enfants qui venait d'avoir pour certain l'ages d'entré a poudlard.

Les enfants demandèrent au parents de raconter le souvenir qui les avait le plus marquer en commun et celui qui les avait marqué le plus était :

Pour eux celui d'un professeur d'habitude sarcastique, méchant, cruel aimant que ses serpentard qui devenaient amical avec tout le monde même avec le surviant c'est cela que c'était mis en tête de raconter le trio ainsi qu'une bonne parti des ancien élèves et se mirent tous en accord pour que Harry raconte toute l'histoire.

C'est ce qu'il fit devant tout les personnes de la soirée il y avait dans le lots la personne dont nous parlons.

Il commença a prendre la parole :

Et bien voilà cela c'est passer :

Il y a environ une dizaine d'années lorsque toute l'assemblé qui était ici était en septième et dernière année a poudlard rentrèrent de vacances et qu'a la cérémonie de répartition un de leur professeur un certain Servus Rogue professeur de potion craint de tout ses élèves sauf les serpentard dont il était directeur.

Cette année la alors que tout le monde penser encore aovir un professeur Rogue plus mauvais que jamais en retard, les élèves qui le connaissait en tant que professeur s'aperçurent qu'il n'était pas encore là.

Quand celui ci fit sont entré a la table des professeurs avec une robe de sorciers de couleur vert clair qui n'était pas d'habitude dans ses goût puisqu'il portait le plus souvent du noir.

Ce qui surprit a peu prés toute l'école sauf les première années qui pensé que cette homme la qui voyait était tout gentil une personne digne de confiance très gentil.

Et pas un ancien mangemort méchant et perfide, un traître et hypocrite par dessus tout comme il l'avait montré mainte fois a tout les élèves de l'école…

Flash Back

Pourtant Rogue arboré aujourd'hui en cette cérémonie de nouvelle année un sourire éblouissant ou l'on voyait ses dents noirci que l'ont ne voyaient pas d'habitude puisqu'il crier tout le temps et ne souriait jamais.

Mais pour une fois si. Ce qui surprenait tout le monde tant bien que mal les élèves ainsi que les professeurs habituer a le connaître sous un autre jours celui de la bad attitude, plus communément sont humeur de chien, comme si il se levait tout les jours du pied gauche …

Voilà la suite si il y en a une je voudrais savoir si vous aimaient ou pas pour savoir si je continue ou pas …

Merci d'avoir eu le temps de lire cela.

Lisou14 est fière de l'être

Kisou a tous …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout est a JKR sauf ce que je raconte et je ne me fait pas de blé avec ce que j'écrit même si y en aurait qui pense le contraire ...

Résumer de l'épisode précédent : Toutes la promo d'harry est a Poudlard pour un bal est leur enfants demande qu'elle est le souvenir qui les a le plus touché...

Merci a Gin d'avoir corriger...

Puisque linda a oublier de me l'envoyer et que vous le vouliez sa sera pour la prochaine ma poulette ...

j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira si vous avez pas encore fermer la page de peur de déclancher une tempête ...

Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous.

Et lisaient bien tout ce qui est marquer SVP

Chapitre 2 : une nouvelle arrivante :

- Bien sûr ce qui nous intriguait encore plus que cela, c'était de savoir qui allait prendre la place de notre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce cours changeait chaque année de professeur et on prétendait d'ailleurs qu'il était maudit mais aussi que Rogue le convoitait depuis qu'il était professeur de potions à Poudlard. Lorsque Ron commença à prendre la parole pour me parler de Rogue et de son nouveau look qui lui faisait assez peur, car il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, une jeune personne de la gente féminine arriva à la table des professeurs. Elle avait la taille fine d'après ce que faisait transparaître ses vêtements constitués d'une longue robe de sorcière assez excentrique puisqu'elle était de toutes les couleurs. Ce qui était très différent des ancien professeurs de DCFM qui portaient tous des habits assez sobre. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment de bons profs de DCFM sauf peut être Lunard alias Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis de James, mon père, qui était loup garou c'est pourquoi il n'a pu revenir les années suivantes, mais ne nous éternisons pas là dessus.

Où en était je ?

Ah oui donc à la description de cette prof de DCFM, alors elle était brune, les cheveux assez longs qui étaient relevés en queue de cheval. Quand elle arriva, on vit Rogue baver devant la beauté de ce professeur puis il fit un regard noir en direction de la table des Gryffondors où Ron était en train de me le faire remarquer.

Flash back

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron fit un coup de coude à Harry qui se retourna :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ? Tu viens de me faire retourner alors que la nouvelle prof de DCFM va faire une petite présentation. dit Harry qui était mécontent de cette intrusion dans son esprit qui vagabondait…

Ron pas très heureux de se faire disputer par son meilleur ami lui sortit n'en pouvant plus :

- Regarde Rogue, il est entrain de baver …

- Je sais fit Harry qui bavait lui aussi car il buvait les paroles de ce que disait la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

Il en retient une seul chose, elle s'appelait Elisabeth Ghost et avait vingt-huit ans, cela était son premier vrai poste en tant qu'enseignante.

Son discours se termina, elle rendit la parole au professeur Dumbledore qui finit son discours et qui fit apparaître le dîner. Pour Ron c'était son festin de rentrée à l'école, tellement important qu'il lui fit oublier tout ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue ainsi que son brusque changement de look, mais aussi la nouvelle prof qui avait du bien taper dans l'œil de Harry est certains autres, vu le changement brusque de look pour Roguinet. En effet, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait du se laver les cheveux car ils n'étaient plus aussi gras que d'habitude et étaient attachés. "Mais enfin Rogue est tellement moche que jamais une femme ne voudrait de lui" pensa Ron même un peu trop fort puisqu'il les murmura, ses amis ainsi que ses frères Fred et Georges l'entendirent ce qui les firent pouffer de rire, encore une fois leur petit frère n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue et avait pensé bien trop fort pour que son cerveau ne le contienne.

A la fin du repas tout le monde repart dans leur salles communes respectives, Ron et Hermione prirent les nouvelles années sous leur coupe pour les diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor afin de remplir pleinement leur rôle de préfet. Mais Ron jetta un dernier coup d'œil sur la grande salle avant de partir, comme à son habitude, pour voir si il y avait encore un morceau à manger. Il vit que Rogue venait de recevoir un mot de la nouvelle prof, Elisabeth Ghost, il en fit signe à Harry et lui demanda de le retrouver avec Hermione dans la salle commune pour parler de ça avec les anciens. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas et apprirent bien plus tard, c'est que le mot était une lettre d'amour d'une femme pour le professeur Rogue …

Fin du flash back

La suite aux prochain épisode donc c'est a dire quand je l'aurais écrit est fait corriger il me faut de l'inspiration est d'une bonne musique celui a était fait quand j'écouter du Manu chao le précédent du iron maiden sa dépend de mon humeur sa peut me faire jouer sur les mots ou pas …

A la prochaines dites moi si vous aimez.

Alors si vous voulais que j'aille plus vite une petite reviews et j'essayerais d'aller plus vite mais je posterai même si il y en a pas environ toute les semaines il se peut que il y en est 2 ou un seul cela dépendra de l'inspiration que j'ai est des idées …

Et aussi si vous me dites que je doit continuer sinon je ne la continuerais pas.

Sinon merci a ceux qui ont mis des commentaires et ceux qui ont lu le chapitre.

MERCIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Je sais a la fin la voix ni est plus.

A la prochaine

Lisou


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout est a son auteur JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte. Et je ne me fait pas d'argent en écrivant bien sûr .

Je remercie pour leurs reviews : grindelwald, Zaika et Gogetenks02

Car cela fait toujours plaisir pour un auteur et quand celui ci a envie d'abandonner ou ne trouve plus d'inspiration il continue juste pour vous que vous ne soyer pas déçu. Donc merci a eux si y en a qui veulent faire de même j'en serait heureuse .

Sinon voilà la suite.

Résumer de l'épisode précédent : Harry raconte a l'auditoire l'histoire qui a marquer tout poudlard enfin ceux de cette promotions…

Bonne lecture, j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira même si a moi il ne me plait pas je le trouve pas encore assez long mais les longues narration m'énerve a la fin est j'arrive plus réfléchi donc voilà le chapitre le prochain et pour dans une semaines environ pareille que pour mon autre fics ou je vais mettre le nouveaux chapitre ce soir ou demain merci a ceux qui lisent cette fics encore même si vous le dites pas sa me fait amplement plaisir.

Bonne lecture. Est si quelques chose vous chagrines n'hésiter pas a le dire je répond au reviews sur le forum qui se trouve dans mon lien de profils voila.

dire de plus a part bonne lecture je répondrais au reviews des 2 fanfics, même ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit a peuvent les lires c'est pour cela que j'en est créer un puisque nous ne pouvons pas répondre un par un a chacune de vos reviews ici

Merci.

D'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin mon petit discourt.

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs et vieillesse :

Harry, qui trouvait qu'il se faisait tard puisque l'on approchait des trois heures du matin et que l'histoire ne faisait tout juste que de commencer, proposa que tout le monde se retrouve le lendemain après midi à Poudlard. Dumbledore accepta cette idée avec grand bonheur puisque Poudlard avait renvoyé tous les élèves non invités chez leurs parents quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, cela étant bien plus facile pour lui.

Il dit alors aux élèves de retourner dans les dortoirs de leur maison et que les parents fassent de même mais en se logeant dans les maisons où ils avaient été lors de leur scolarité ici. Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas passé leur scolarité à Poudlard comme les parents des enfants nés moldus ou lorsqu'un des deux conjoints était moldu. Pour les parents sorciers, ils suivaient leurs conjoints connaissant Poudlard dans le même dortoir. Pour les parents moldus il y a avait quelques chambres préparées pour eux dans un dortoir leur étant réservé

Ils se répartirent ainsi dans les dortoirs. Les parents sorciers, qui se trouvaient entre amis, se retrouvèrent tous à la salle sur demande avant de retourner dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, afin de parler avec ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis une éternité et de raconter un peu leur vie …

Harry se retrouva avec Ginny, sa compagne depuis des années, ainsi que Ron qui était maintenant un de ses beau-frères et sa femme qui n'était autre que Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout internationale de Poudlard lorsqu'elle y était scolarisée. Elle avait eu, avec Ron, des faux jumeaux qui avaient maintenant 15 ans, l'un était tout le portait de Hermione à tout le temps travailler. C'était le garçon qui se nommait Matthew Ronald Weasley. Tandis que sa sœur avait plutôt une très forte ressemblance avec son père. Comme lui, elle passait son temps à ne rien faire, jouer aux échecs façon sorcier, jouer au Quidditch et bien sûr demander à son frère de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Elle était rousse alors que Matthew avait la même couleur de cheveux que sa mère. Hermione et Ron avait eu du mal à trouver un prénom pour elle, Hermione voulait que ça soit Cassandra et Ron, Cassandre en l'honneur d'un de ses joueurs préférés de Quidditch. Après maintes hésitations, ils optèrent pour Cassie qui était beaucoup plus court et facile à retenir pour tout le monde. Alors celle-ci s'appela Cassie Hermione Molly Weasley.

Pour ce qui était de Harry et Ginny, ils avaient d'abord eu un garçon et Harry demanda à sa femme de l'appeler Sirius James Potter en l'honneur de son père et parrain, ce que Ginny accepta. Il a maintenant 16 ans. Ensuite ils eurent une fille, cette fois c'était à Ginny de choisir, ce qu'elle fit avec l'aide de Harry. Ils optèrent pour Kate Nympha Potter en l'honneur de sa marraine, Nymphadora alias Tonks.

Hermione eu ensuite une autre fille qui n'a encore que quelques mois puisqu'elle est née en Avril, tandis que Ginny était enceinte de jumeaux, et oui dans la famille Weasley vous n'échappez pas aux jumeaux.

Quant à Neville Londubat, il se mit avec Luna Lovegood. Ils eurent un fils âgé de 11 ans maintenant, il était donc en première année à Poudlard. Et c'est ainsi qu'avec tous les autres, que je ne vais pas citer sinon il y en aurait trop, ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle sur Demande et parlèrent pendant des heures. En ce qui concerne Drago, lui s'est marié avec une élève de Beauxbatons, et oui Drago a réussi à se faire aimer, il changea de camp à la fin de sa septième année. Quant à Crabe et Goyle, ils sont mort dans la défaite de Voldemort.

Quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il était plus de cinq heures du matin tout le monde retourna se préparer pour pouvoir aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle pour sept heures. Ils partirent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et se changèrent, prirent leur douche …

Heureusement que, chez les sorciers, grâce à un simple sort on ne peut pas voir que vous avez fait une nuit blanche, cela cache les cernes et tout les aléas d'une nuit blanche. Ils remercièrent Hermione de toutes les nuits blanches qu'elle avait inculqué à Ron et Harry.

Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde était dans la grande salle et mangeait...

Voilà vous en pensez quoi ? je continue ou je laisse tomber ?

Le chapitre pour le secret de la tante Pétunia arrive aujourd'hui ou demain il est au stade de la correctrice.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout est a son auteur JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages ainsi que l'histoire que je raconte. Et je ne me fait pas d'argent en écrivant bien sûr .

Je remercie tout les personnes qui me soutiennent et je leur répond toutes et tous sur le forum de sur ma page allez voir dans mon profils il y est inscrit.

Voici la suite de la fanfic j'espère que cela vous plaira ?

Sinon je me déciderai a arrêter si sa ne sert a rien.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : Comment se liguèrent tout les Gryffondor :

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, Harry se leva et toussota puis alla à l'endroit où se trouvait la table des professeurs pour être vu de tous et toutes.

Il toussota encore une fois et pris la parole :

- Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore pu voir, pioufffff il y a tellement de monde ! Je n'ai pas pu voir tout le monde sauf les parents de certains, comme avant dans une certaine salle, je ne vais pas en dire plus sinon vos enfants vont nous prier de savoir qu'elle est cet endroit connu de personne sauf des enseignants …

Bon commençons où en étais-je déjà ? dit–il en se grattant le menton.

Sirius et Kate coururent vers leur père et lui chuchotèrent à l'oreille.

- Ah oui, merci les enfants, donc en on était au moment où notre Servillus reçoit un mot de la nouvelle prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Donc il l'ouvrit et y lut quelque chose que nous ne surent bien plus tard, en fouillant dans son cher bureau.

- Désolé les gars, fit Harry en regardant les anciens Serpentards et Gryffondors qui s'étaient ligué pour trouver cette lettre.

Flash back

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, tout les plus vieux était auprès de Harry ,Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les autres en train de parler de ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la grande salle, de la nouvelle prof, de Rogue qui abordait un nouveau look….

Tout a coup, les élèves pensèrent à en parler avec les Serpentards qui eux aussi faisaient une drôle de tête. C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à écrire une lettre aux Serpentards où il était inscrit dessus :

Serpentards,

Nous, les Gryffondor, avons vu ce qui s'est passé durant la cérémonie de la répartition et nous avons remarqué que ça ne vous plaisait pas non plus.

Nous avons décidé de vous demander de vous liguer avec nous pour savoir ce qui se trame entre Rogue et la nouvelle prof de DCFM.

Si vous êtes d'accord, répondez nous pour en parler avec les autres maisons afin qu'on puisse faire notre possible pour en parler tous ensembles.

Les Gryffondor au grand complet…

La lettre fut envoyée vers 21 heures et la réponse arriva vers 21h40, 40 minutes d'une attente interminable.

Su cette lettre il était inscrit :

Gryffondors,

Nous sommes tous d'accord avec vous. Créons une alliance avec les autres maison, prévenez les. Nous aviserons avec eux, prévenez nous quand vous aurez reçu des lettres de confirmations.

Nous allons essayer de faire un rendez-vous à la salle sur demande mais il faudrait que deux représentants de chaque maison et de chaque année viennent, sauf les premières année qui eux ne comprendraient pas.

Les Serpentard, les meilleurs car leur tête est celle des vainqueurs…

Harry venait de finir de lire la lettre à haute et intelligible voix pour que tout les Gryffondors puissent entendre.

- Bon maintenant Hermione, pourrais tu écrire aux deux autres maisons, pas la peine d'être courtois et sympathiques avec eux, ils seront d'accord. Vu ce qu'ont signé les Serpentards, ils ont toujours leurs égaux supérieurs à leurs cerveaux. Bon allons y.

Les lettres furent envoyer à chacune des maisons par des hiboux des élèves puisqu'il était trop tard pour aller à la volière en chercher un.

Les lettres arrivèrent sans encombres à leurs destinataires qui y répondirent favorablement.

Quelques heures plus tard, toutes les maisons s'étaient unifiées pour le grand bonheur d'Albus qui savait tout ce qui se passait au sein de l'école. Pour le plus grand malheur de Rogue et d'Elisabeth qui allaient en payer très vite les frais…

La suite au prochain épisodes …

Si vous aimez n'attendais pas aller sur Submit review sa me ferait plaisir et je continuerai la fics, avec un chapitre toutes les semaines …

C'est a vous d'en décider.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour a tous désoler du retard problème d'inspiration et puis oui je suis passer au stade j'ai 18 ans . Ont s'en fout mais bon sa ma fait perdre du temps donc voilà le chapitre.

Disclamer : Rien et a moi tout et a son super auteur JKR sauf les nouveaux personnages.

Voici le chapitre je remercie tout ceux qui ont prit le temps d'écrire une reviews.

Sinon que dire de plus a si la rentré arrive sa va être poster mais moins régulièrement peut être tout les deux semaines ou moins mais j'essayerais sinon pour ceux qui lisent le secret de la tante Pétunia va arriver bientôt a sa fin. Et oui !

Je me fixe encore 3 ou 4 chapitres.

Après je ferais la suite de ce qui va se passer de l'histoire mais faut savoir si vous le voulais ?

Alors dite le moi pas mail, mp, reviews.

Merci de votre patience.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : La salle sur demandes :

Tout le monde alla se coucher après avoir reçu toutes les réponses de toutes les maisons et d'en avoir averti les Serpentards. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se couchèrent donc vers une heure du matin.

Tous se réveillèrent après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit de sommeil et d'avoir décidé de continuer à faire croire aux professeurs qu'ils n'étaient pas alliés. Les élèves attendaient que tout le monde se retrouve devant la salle sur demande à la fin des cours.  
On avait choisi un garçon et une fille pour représenter chaque années dans toutes les maisons afin qu'ils donnent leur avis, même les premières années à qui les préfets avaient du expliquer tout l'incident sur le brusque changement de comportement du professeur Rogue.

A la fin des cours, toutes les personnes qui étaient invitées à venir dans la salle sur demande arrivèrent par petits groupes. Tous les Serdaigles ensemble, les Pouffsoufles rassemblés, les Gryffons et les Serpys aussi.  
Certains professeurs avaient remarqué le manège de leurs élèves, surtout Minerva McGonagall qui avait très bien compris le manège des élèves. Celle-ci regardait tout ce qui se passait sous un oeil bienveillant puisque cela resserrait le lien entre les maisons, ce qui ne c'était jamais vu auparavant.

Fin flash Back

Plus loin, dans la salle sur demande :

C'était une immense pièce faite à peu près comme une salle commune mais là, toutes les couleurs des maisons étaient réunies, pour que cela ne fasse pas de jaloux. Cela commença bien évidemment.

- J'était là ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui représentaient notre année.  
Et moi, on peut dire que j'étais là juste pour faire joli.

L'assemblée commençait à rire ainsi que lui est les anciens élèves.

- En fait, j'étais la personne qui allait bien aider tout le monde à ce que la réunion ne finisse pas en champ de bataille, si je puis dire, fit-il en accentuant son regard en direction de Hermione, Ron et Drago.

- Le début commença sur des chapeaux de roue, tous les Serpentards se disputaient avec les Gryffondors, et les Serdaigles avec les Pouffsoufles, j'aurais jamais cru que les Pouffsoufles avaient autant de caractère franchement. J'ai vu une petite Pouffsoufle, qui n'était pas heureuse, donner un coup de droit à un Serpentard qui embêtait une de ses amies Gryffondor, le pauvre Seprentard s'est retrouvé avec un œil au beurre noir. Je crois que celui là aurait du plutôt être envoyé chez les Pouffsoufles et la fille à Serpentard.

Flash Back

Harry avait crié ce qui avait arrêté les disputes de tout le monde, ils étaient tous restés comme figé de peur que Harry leur lance un sort.

- STOPppppp avait-il crié.

Tous les élèves commençaient à brailler dans tous les sens.

Heureusement que j'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation pour que ça paraisse moins suspect, avait-il pensé.

Harry monta sur une table et commença à parler :

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes là pour nous liguer contre le professeur Rogue et la nouvelle prof de DCFM.

Il reprit son souffle et continua.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Rogue a brusquement changé de comportement et

de style vestimentaire par la même occasion.

- Il s'est enfin lavé les cheveux, ne porte plus ses vieilles robes de sorcier noires, passées et crasseuses, il a vraiment changé !

- Et hier soir Ron… Harry s'interrompit pour regarder de tous les cotés dans l'assemblée avant de reprendre se phrase.

- Et hier soir, Ron a vu cette Elisabeth Ghost, la nouvelle prof de DCFM donner un bout de papier à Rogue, et j'aimerais bien retrouver ce mot pour en connaître le contenu pas vous ?

Plusieurs personne approuvèrent pendant que Harry reprenait son souffle encore et toujours tout en buvant quelques gorgées d'eau, et oui parler ça donne soif. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fini son verre d'eau, il reprit la parole.

- Comme demain matin nous avons un double cours de potion avec les Serpentards, nous les 7ème année, j'aimerai que Drago, car tu es la personne à qui Rogue fait le plus confiance ici, et Hermione, s'il te plait pardonne moi, vous créiez une diversion. Celle-ci nous permettra de fouiller son bureau et trouver quel était ce mot, êtes-vous d'accord ? Avait fini par dire Harry.

Les élèves des différentes maisons commencèrent toutes à se concerter, ils furent tous du même avis qui était celui d'Harry. Drago et Hermione s'étaient même mis d'accord sur les moyens de faire diversion et comme ils le disaient, c'est pour la bonne cause qu'ils le faisaient. Drago s'était empressé de rajouter « surtout avec une sang de bourbe, et miss je-sais-tout » .

La réunion touchait à sa fin et Hermione donna un bout de parchemin à tous les préfets de chaque maison qui, grâce à un sort, indiquerait la prochaine réunion ou encore, les événement qui pourraient s' opposer à leur mission ainsi que les nouvelles de l'attaque Rogue du lendemain matin. Tout le monde pouvait écrire dessus mais l'encre s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que la personne écrivait. De plus quand il y avait une nouvelle, la personne devait penser à lire le parchemin mais la meilleure chose à faire était aussi de vérifier chaque soir et de transmettre la nouvelle à toute sa maison cela va de soi.  
Puis tout le monde parti vaquer à ses occupations par petit groupe pour ne pas se faire surprendre par un professeur.

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous prêts. Tout le monde avait mieux dormi cette nuit et avait fini leur petit déjeuner, ils commençaient tous à descendre dans les cachots pour les 7ème année Serpentards et Gryffondors qui avaient hâte de voir ce qu'allait être la diversion, quant à Hermione et Drago, ils étaient encore en train de répéter ce qu'ils allaient dire…

La suite au prochain épisodes...

Alors vous avez aimé ? si oui ou non submit reviews pour que je m'améliore !

Kisussss a tous et a la prochaine.

Lisou14


End file.
